dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Assassin/@comment-83.42.1.197-20130825214600/@comment-83.42.1.197-20130829045638
Heya. Me again. WE SHALL CONTINUE! Yeah you can't solo Living Armors or Incorp... Evil Souls... Red Ghost Thingies. It's not that you can't SURVIVE it: The game sets the surviving so low that you can basically start at BBI and kill the Condemned Gorecyclops from the get go, as long as you have ranged attacks and incredible amounts of spare time and patience. I love the game too. I'm probably even going full psychothic and attempting to get at least the Oblivion armor set before I speedrun and be done with it. But that doesn't take away the fact that some areas are either cheap or just lazy. Probably to elongate the hours of play. The whole BBI loot system is probably made to chip in time up to the desired roughly 300 hour mark you can spend in TES games if you get all the stuff and sidequests. I bet we can all remember some from the top of our heads, so I won't ellaborate on this point. Or having to switch vocations ten or twenty times until we got something slightly useful on our purifications. Really didn't miss the point about soloing fights, I just didn't want to bloggify you guys again. x) So, the thing is: You CAN solo anything... If you're geared up for it. Which means you're either giving up an Augment slot for Sinew, or just travelling on mid-heavy load most of the time. You CAN solo the living armors, if you don't care about carrying 3-5 tomes PER LIVING ARMOR you want to kill. You CAN solo the incorporeals, if you carry 20 holy magic tomes at all times. I soloed every area just because I kinda wanted to do that. Not without reaching very heavy loads most of the time, of course. Doing the furious belly dance in front of the Living Armor HEY LOOK AT ME YEAH LET THAT SORCERER PROBE YOU WITH HIGHER GICEL PLEASE is pretty lame already, but doing it while solo takes up to eleven the silly factor. I shoot one three times in the face, check that it's charging the shield bash, jump it over WHILE I put away the weapons, press select, take out the Earthquake tome, roll back in front of it, (Lucky it didn't compass my pudgy ass) continue to belly dance so it noms the spell. Alternatively, either lug around Sapfire Daggers (So you can chip damage them to death, hell yes!) at all times (Which still don't sort out the incorporeal issue, so lug Sapfire AND holy spelltomes or farm Ur till you get Heaven's keys and then lug those around as well) or just run. Bad design choices are balanced out by being easy to just skip. Classes that lack stuff are balanced by items beign really versatile. Ok. I don't know about metal golems as a Warrior. My first playthrough was as one but I just overlooked the one at Witchwood and got 20 wakestones way before I met the one at Everfall. And warriors were oddly efficient back in Gransys and just plowed through everything with 0 effort. So maybe you're right. And oh no you can't backstep from Maneaters. I think, maybe with Instant Reset. I'll check it out, but I doubt it. It sets you into a sequence right as you open it. Or maybe we won't continue. Who knows? >:) In the end of the day, I think we all love the game and no one feels ripped off. The ocasional cheap shot gets a mention on the wiki comments page and that's about the extent of it. At least they had the presence of mind to make imbalanced combat escapable. And no boss monster is heavily imbalanced either. (Well, with the notable exception of the Metal Golem, apparently.)